The Disordered Intellect of Man Men
by aaron-orihara11
Summary: What happens when two mental hospital patients come into contact? Both unstable but with the other by their side, it seems they are complete and sane. (Was an idea I had that I'm trying out) Shizaya oh and by the way its fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**So I want to try something new. Something along the lines of a psychotic relationship.**

 **So please enjoy and review!**

 **Boy x Boy so a warning...**

It seemed to be another depressing day in the insane asylum of Shinjuku, Tokyo. It was a very dull day; it was the same routine over and over again. Two infamous names of Ikebukuro, their minds wasting away.

It was simple, Izaya Orihara, a corrupted information broker who began to break away from reality unknowingly; which caused him to fall into a state of insanity. He was sent to an asylum to spend however long it took recuperating. All he did in his sorry excuse of a room was talk to himself and hope that the voices in his head would stop screaming. He would never admit he was crazy though, oh no, no, no, no. He was a god not a lunatic! He loved his people and they loved him!He was not normal, but he was not a lunatic!

Shizuo Heiwajima was completely different though. A monster that had brute strength. His strength would eventually be his undoing slowly unraveling even to the point of accidentally killing his own best friend. The days and weeks that followed, he broke down. Causing him to drink and smoke in the hope that the pain would die off. It was not the case however, because he began to shut down. He couldn't do anything about this pain; he was going crazy. A concerned friend and employer Tom, said it was best to get admitted into a mental asylum to help. That is what he did, for a while it seemed that he got better, but he would hinder his own progress and have anger fits. So the workers of the asylum thought it was best to keep him under supervision and he was to be kept on medication to help calm him down. Shizuo was to be given a dose of a sedative everyday in the beginning of the day which would last until it was lights out.

As of now, it was about time for the weekly exercise at the asylum. An hour of activity for all the patients to stretch and have "fun". Both of them sighed and were led outside to exercise. Then raven would stand there and wait for someone to yell at him for not participating. The blonde however, actually tried to exercise to mask the pain at least for an hour. Izaya was leaning against the wall trying to keep the voices in his head from speaking to him when he noticed the blonde and grinned. Someone to talk to!

He skipped to him and giggled "Ne~ hello there stranger! I'm Orihara Izaya. Who are you?~" He said in a singsong voice and Shizuo just glared at him. Who the hell was this and why was he speaking to him. "...go away pest."

"Now that was rather rude. Now we should convince this mutt to be our friend correct? We can all become friends, right?" Izaya nodded to himself and he tugged on Shizuo's arm "Come on tell me your name! I want my friends to know you!" Of course they weren't his friends but they talked to him. "Friends?" The blonde looked around for someone to show but saw no one. Izaya giggled and pointed to his head, "Right here! I have many friends that talk to me! Now tell me who you are!" The blonde sighed, "Shizuo...and you?"

"Izaya! You know I think we'll all be great friends! I can feel something great! No! Please be my friend please!" The raven pleaded and clung to the blonde. "Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo..ah no! Want to play a game?" Shizuo looked down at him, "What kind of game..?" Izaya just shrugged, "Any is fine! I don't care! I need something to do."

The blonde pried the other off his arm and growled low, "No. I don't. I don't want friends. " Of course, this mutt would say that. Ugh typical. "Why not? Did you do something awful?" Shizuo grumbled, letting out a small sigh. "Yeah..I..I did." Izaya stood there like a pesky cat that wanted you to give him more and even then he wouldn't leave. Just as Shizuo was to speak, the raven placed a finger to his lips, "Shh no need to explain. I bet I can already guess what you did to make it here."

Shizuo furrowed his brows and he noticed that Izaya's words were dripping with venom. Bittersweet was a better way of explaining Izaya. The blonde stepped back and Izaya just stepped forward. It freaked him out, if he wasn't on so many medication he would hurl this guy and hope that he died by hitting the ground once he landed.

"So Shizu-chan I was thinking that-"

"It's Shizuo dammit." He said with a slight bitter tone.

 **Review please love you all! (I've been updating everything so it looks better! Please tell me if it is!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The raven grumbled as he crossed his arms at the other, feeling quite annoyed at Shizuo's rudeness. That was really uncalled for.

"You really don't have to be that rude protozoan. I'm trying to be nice to you and the first thing you do is get angry." Izaya sighed dramatically, already hearing the voices in his head whisper menacingly at the back of his mind.

" _He obviously doesn't want to be near you. Why do you try so hard? You're unwanted by everyone...everyone except for us~"_ The voices in his head got louder and louder. Each one pointing his every flaw; every single reason why he was alone.

" _You're a failure if you're stuck here; A lonely man who can't even make friends with another lunatic; You became your own downfall."_

Izaya hissed and gripped on the hair of his head; feeling the voices overpower his own thoughts. He couldn't think, he felt like he was being yelled at from the inside, he began to hyperventilate, the weight of everything falling onto him. The former informant whimpered in miserable, agonizing pain; tears rolling down his cheeks as he repeated a mantra to himself, "I'm not alone. I'm not alone. I'm not alone. I'm not alone." He repeated the words until he gradually began to compose himself. The raven wiped the tears away and smiled at the other who looked at him horrified.

"W-What the hell was that?!" It was wrong to ask that but it scared him that someone like..like HIM did that just now. Shizuo felt so much pity for Izaya because he could only guess why he was like this. He seemed like an average annoying pest until he began to just fall apart in a matter of seconds. Maybe he was worse than him.

"Oh that? That was nothing don't worry. It doesn't pertain to you." Izaya grinned childishly, trying to brush aside the episode he just had. He wasn't ready to admit that he was insane. He just wasn't ready to accept the truth not yet and maybe not ever. The raven-haired male wrapped his arms around the other and whined, "Shizuuuu-channn~ Come on do something with me we don't have much time left! I'm not willing to be alone again! Er...I mean I get bored in my room." No one was supposed to know why he was like this. No one was supposed to know why he didn't want to be left alone. He was a broken man and he was in denial of everything that has happened to him. He didn't want to think he was alone.

In his state of thought, Shizuo wanted to ask him if he was alright. Izaya was clinging to him and he didn't want to just push him away but he also didn't want to hurt another person. He frantically pushed him away, making Izaya stumble and fall over.

"Dammit I said no! I..I said get the fuck away from me you fucking freak! I don't need friends like you and..and I just don't need friends in general!" Shizuo snarled at the small raven who was just speechless.

"Get away from me and just stay out of my sight or rip you in half.." The threat was real though he wasn't thinking clearly. He was trying to do the right thing for both of them. Shizuo didn't want to hurt him and he didn't want to live with the guilt.

"B..But..- " As he spoke, one of the nurse's blew a whistle meaning it was time to go back inside. Shizuo glared at Izaya and stomped off angrily inside. What had just happened? He didn't do anything at all and he just threatened him. Izaya stood up and made his way into the building where he was escorted to his room to spend several more hours until visiting hours at three.

 _ **Sooo I just updated both this chapter and the name. Please tell me its alright**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author** **'s note: It's been a long time since I've updated and I'm sorry about that!**

After being quietly escorted to his room, Izaya simply laid on his bed. He felt rather empty and drained. At this point he wanted to forget trying to befriend the blonde. He was obviously not wanted and he was annoying. There wouldn't be anyone who would acknowledge him; not even his own family. He then glanced up at the plain white ceiling, letting the voices take over for the moment.

" _It's your fault you know? Not even your sisters want you."_

"I know..."

" _Then why try so hard? Why not end it all?"_

"There is no salvation for me even after death." The raven said bluntly.

" _You don't know that do you? That's easier said than done. Imagine ending your pitiful existence with one bullet. Then people will acknowledge you."_

"..."

" _See?~ You don't know how respond to that do you? You don't control everything anymore. You're nothing now."_

Izaya began to feel tears trickle down his cheeks, feeling restless and wanting to just stop. He wanted to cry his heart, release all the pain but he knew he couldn't. He curled into a small ball and whimpered quietly. He had so much pent up but Izaya refused to let it out. He was a broken man but he didn't want help because he felt like he didn't need it.

He didn't even realize how much time had passed by because a nurse came to him to warn him of the time, "Mr. Orihara, it's visitation hours and it's about time you get ready."

Izaya shook his head, refusing to get up or move from his position, "I refuse. It'll be the same thing over and over again." He knew what would await him outside his room, even more disappointment and frankly, he was not in the mood to be torn again.

"You have to try Izaya if you want to get of here. At least attempt to make the effort."

The raven scowled at the nurse then hesitantly stood up trying to fix his posture. He let out a quiet breath before heading to the door then walking out the visitation center. It was filled with happy families visiting their recuperating significant others. They were brought flowers and gifts like sweets. It made Izaya want to gag, all this love didn't sit well with him at all. He hated it all, every smiling person here enjoying their presence while he stood in the dark, alone and a complete mess. He wasn't needed here at all. There was nothing for here. As he stood there, he noticed Shizuo sitting and across from him were two men. One with dreadlocks and the other in disguise for god knows what reason. He took a closer look and noticed it was that one actor he heard of. There was nothing of importance to come from him. Izaya stepped closer ever so slightly to listen in on their conversation.

"Nii-san I hope you're getting better." The one in disguise said in a monotone voice.

"Thanks. It's been really tough ya know? But I mean it's been getting better I guess.." Shizuo said almost embarrassed, which made Izaya frown,

"Yeah get better soon big guy it's been rather hectic without you here. Oh by the way by the time there is gonna be someone new working with us. But don't worry if you think we're trying to replace you we're not. " The one in dreadlocks replied with a small smile that made Shizuo do the same.

Ugh. There was nothing interesting to listen to. It was rather stupid so Izaya backed off to the closest wall to his room. He waited for his "family" to walk through those doors but an hour had past and nothing. The raven began to walk through the hallway to simply sulk. Shizuo was done with his hour and out of the corner of his eye saw Izaya walk off. He stood and quickly walked to him. Izaya was hugging his knees and crying quietly so no one would hear him.

"Hey flea. Um...what's wrong?" Shizuo didn't know how he could ever fix this.

"Go away..."

"Why didn't anyone visit you?"

Izaya shrugged without saying a word.

"...I'll be your friend Izaya."

"Of course you will."

Shizuo let out a pained sigh before going to sit next to the broken raven, "Listen..the reason I'm here is because..-"

"You killed Shinra Kishitani. I know that." Izaya interrupted the other who looked at him dumbfounded, "H-How did you know?"

"Shinra would occasionally visit me from time to time and well he was the only one who seemed to care at least a little. Then he just stopped coming so I thought maybe he didn't want to see me. I found out that he was killed in an "accident" So then there was that. After that it seemed like he was the only one that paid some attention to me."

Shizuo felt like he was spied on or something but he also felt immense guilt. He killed their friend and they both suffered the aftermath of that, "I..I'm sorry."

The raven smiled lightly then looked down silent, "But whatever. I was really nothing important in the first place."

"Don't say that!"

"I had everything. I was a God and somehow lost it all...I might have caused my own downfall but the fact is I'm just wasted space..."

With that Shizuo hesitantly hugged him. The immediate response Shizuo got was being shoved away by Izaya who looked at him angry, "I don't need your petty sympathy. I don't need you." Of course Izaya needed a friend but he didn't want to abandoned afterwards. He didn't want to take the chance.

The raven stood up and left abruptly, leaving the blonde confused.


	4. Chapter 4

After their encounter together, Izaya and Shizuo were simply keeping their distances from each other. There was only one difference in both of them was that Shizuo began to gradually get better. He took his medication and did everything possible to get better. But Izaya on the other hand refused to cooperate with anyone. When given anti-depressants, he would just move them under his tongue then spit them out when no one was looking. Izaya just stayed in bed most of the time and he ate very little. He was going further in the hole of despair and there seemed no way out of it. No one understood why he was getting worse and neither did he. He just didn't want to try anymore. It felt like all hope was lost for him and there was nothing else for him to do except wither away.

Then there was a moment where he just felt betrayed. . .

It was another day like any other during their hour of activity but everything changed, "Shizuo Heiwajima?" asked a nurse with a clipboard in hand. The blonde looked over and smiled, "Yeah what is it?"

"You've done so well and it seems you have recovered enough to finally go home!~"

"Are you serious?!"

The nurse nodded happily and not too far from them was Izaya listening in on their conversation. He was shocked by the news. He didn't want Shizuo to leave! It wasn't fair that he was going to leave him behind! Izaya wanted to stab Shizuo for abandoning him like that. They were supposed to be friends! Even though Izaya rejected him the last time they spoke to each other. It just wasn't fair...

It wasn't fair that Izaya had to be stuck there for more time and do it alone. Now he truly felt alone. He didn't know what to do with himself. It hurt him and it wasn't Shizuo's fault. Izaya just needed someone to blame for what he failed to do and that was to escape the hell he was living for so long. All he wanted was to be free again.

Shizuo on the other hand was more than happy to leave. He had worked so hard to get to the point where he could finally see his friends and family. All the effort he put in was worth it. He completely forgot about the raven who fled the scene moments after he heard the news.

Once activity time was over, Shizuo got packing, he was so excited to get out. It would only be a little bit before he was escorted out. Many emotions were stirring inside the blonde. It was mostly of joy but somewhere he felt sadness and he didn't know why. Was he forgetting something? He looked around and saw nothing that he could have forgotten about. He scratched his head in confusion but then paid no heed to the lingering sadness that he felt and went off to leave. When Shizuo was at the lobby, Izaya was hiding behind a wall to watch the "traitor" leave him behind. Shizuo took a large breath of air then walked out of the building with a huge grin plastered onto his face and Izaya could only just stand there and watch. When the blonde was out of sight, Izaya instantly felt empty inside. Not even a simple goodbye came from the protozoan but it didn't matter now. He was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

On the other hand, Shizuo was walking home and he looked around to see that not much had changed since he left. Arriving at his apartment, he felt the sadness build up some more. He honestly felt like he did something wrong and he thought and thought about it until it finally hit him.

Izaya..

The last time he saw him, he had refused to let him help and he felt terrible about it. He remembered how torn Izaya looked and the reason he was the way he was; was because he had no one to lean against. Shizuo looked around at his apartment and sighed to himself. He had to do something to help Izaya. Or at least make him feel loved. Shizuo wondered how he could even show his face around the raven, Izaya didn't "need his petty sympathy" so if he just showed up to visit him, he might not even want to come out. Shizuo took out his phone from his pocket and called Tom to help him decide what to do. Plus he wanted to hang out with a friend for a bit.

The blonde went to his room and looked around at the mess he had. He didn't remember having this bad of a mess. He would have to clean up later. He then went through his closet to get out his typical bartender outfit which was the best feeling in the world to him. As he was enjoying his moment of happiness, there was a knock at the door which meant Tom was there.

With that, Shizuo walked over to open the door and leave for a bit.

"Shizuo how does it feel to be out of there?"

"It feels so much better. But I have something that has been bugging me for awhile."

"Huh? What?"

"Well there was this person back there who I feel bad about. But I feel like if I try to visit them, they won't want to talk."

Tom scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a way to help the blonde, "...hmm well you never know until you try it. They might feel good that you came back to say hi."

Shizuo nodded, he felt stupid asking such questions but he needed the reassurance. He let out a long exhale and looked down, "Well sorry to bring you here for nothing Tom, that was all I really needed for now I guess.."

Tom simply nodded and patted the other's shoulder, "Don't worry 'bout it. It's kind of a tough decision to think about and it's good to have a friend's opinion." With their conversation coming to a close, the man with dreadlocks said his goodbyes and walked off as Shizuo made his way to the flea that tried to be friends with him. All he could remember was how cruel he was to the other. He bluntly refused to have anything to do with the raven. Now that he himself was out, Shizuo felt terrible about it all. He had to make it up to the raven somehow. . . .

Thinking about everything he could have done to help Izaya, made him wonder what if he was in his shoes? Having no one to talk to, no family bothering to visit him, feeling trapped... Shizuo hated the thought. He stopped in his tracks, right in front of the glass doors of the asylum. The blonde was going to do it; he was going to see Izaya and he was going to be friends with the flea. No matter what Izaya did to refuse. Dammit...if he had to, he'd bring the pest flowers!

"Sir...?" said a nurse, clearly not in the mood to have to talk to guy who looked like he was talking to himself.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I'm here to see someone."

"Who...?"

"Izaya Orihara." The blonde replied while the nurse led him inside and pointed to a chair.

"It'll be thirty minutes before visiting hours. Please wait here." She said, then walking back to the front desk.

As Shizuo sat there, he noticed more and more people were coming to see their loved ones trapped here. He also noticed that some of them brought them gifts like a stuffed animal or something. He started feeling bad that he didn't get him something. Shizuo cursed himself for being so stupid, then there was a small bell and patients starting showing up to greet their families and friends but no Izaya. Did something happen..?

Shizuo waited longer for the raven that seemed like he wasn't going to show until he saw him. Izaya looked worse than he remembered. There was no smile spread across his face. He saw that Izaya looked around for a bit before spotting the blonde.

Their eyes meeting once more. . .

 **Author's note: Hey guys. As usual constructive criticism is always welcomed :)**


	5. Update!

NEW UPDATE?

It is true my fellow readers! In about a week and a half, there will finally be an update on " _The Distorted Intellect of Mad Men"._ I am so sorry for my long hiatus BUT, during that time, I have improved my grammar and story-telling. Hopefully I can give you guys what you have been craving for, for so long! Thank you for all the comments and criticism you have given me throughout the months of work, I am truly grateful. So, as a last word before signing off to work on this chapter. . .

If this finishes strong, I'll gladly take requests for a NEW STORY!

Bye-Bye,

Aaron-Orihara 3


End file.
